nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Kolorado
Kolorado is a Koopa who is an archeologist and adventurer. He lives in Koopa Village and known to be famous. His knack for going on adventures searching for treasure gets him in trouble with his wife who worries about him and nags about it. In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door it is found out he is a former student of Professor Frankly. History Origins The only know things about Kolorado's past is that he was a former student of Professor Frankly and also his father was an adventurer who died in Hooktail's Castle. Than he later married and lives in Koopa Village but still explores. Paper Mario Kolorado is first mentioned by Kooper as a famous archeologist and his idol. Mario even finds a letter on Mt. Rugged to Kolorado. Kolorado is first seen in Dry Dry Desert with some of his fellow explorers looking for the legendary Dry Dry Ruins. Kooper is even excited to meet him. An artifact found in the ruins by Mario can be given to Kolorado. Later after Mario rescues Mamar, Kolorado sends Mario a postcard stating that he had found the ruins but is upset because he found no treasure. Even Moustafa said he saw a weird Koopa peeking around the ruins. Later on in Toad Town's port Kolorado is standing on the docks looking at a whale and calls it a "tuna." After Mario cures the whale of his stomachache he takes Mario and Kolorado to Lavalava Island where Kolorado is looking for a treasure in Mt. Lavalava. Excited when they reach the island, Kolorado rushes ahead only to be attacked by two Jungle Fuzzies who are defeated by Mario. Kolorado rushes ahead again past Yoshi's Village and is attacked again by Spear Guys this time, to which Mario comes to the rescue. Both find they cannot reach the volcano. After Mario rescues the Fearsome Five and meets Raphael the Raven, they give a passage to the volcano. During the way Mario and party go ahead. Kolorado gets burnt twice and falls from a high cliff searching for treasure. He tries to help Mario against the Lava Piranha but to no avail. When the volcano is about to erupt, Kolorado tries to retrieve his treasure but Misstar takes him and Mario out of the volcano. He is sad at not obtaining it, even though Misstar tells him he's still alive. But Mario finds it and gives it to him and they head back to Toad Town. Kolorado tries to go home to Koopa Village but, Pleasent Path is blocked by Kent C. Koopa who demands a toll fee. Mario defeats the menace and Kolorado spends the rest of the game there but says he wants to explore and find the lost palace to the north.. When the game is over Kolorado does go on an expedition to the Crystal Palace and is in Shiver City. He brings Kooper along because of his knowledge of the palace along with two other explorers. But Parakarry appears and gives him a message from his wife to which Kolorado heads back. He than appears in the ending parade with his wife. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Kolorado is mentioned in the game that he is a former student of Professor Frankly. Lumpy meets him in Dry Dry Desert. Kolorado helps him find oil. Also Mario and Koops finds Kolorado's father's remains in Hooktail Castle and a letter mentioning Kolorado. Category:Mario characters Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Koopas